Stockolm Syndrôme
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Sasuke était censé torturer Naruto, qui est enfermé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci livre son secret.. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il en tomberait amoureux. Rating M pour univers sombre et un peu de violence mais pas de lemon.


Bonjour, Bonjour, et oui c'est moi ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic. Je vous invite également à aller voir mes autres fics !

Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto, évidemment.

Synopsis : L'un est enfermé, l'autre le surveille. Mais quand l'un commence à s'attacher à l'autre, il devient impossible de reculer.

Rating : M car univers un peu sombre, mais pas de lemon

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, please, ou je vais me décourager ^^

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Une prison, une cellule, un garçon attaché par de solides chaînes et vêtu d'une simple chemise , qui tremble, qui a froid, qui a faim.

Une porte qui s'ouvre; le garçon sursaute, effrayé. Il aperçoit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui le scrute, puis demande :

- C'est lui ?

-Oui, Sasuke-Sama, répondit le garde habituel de sa cellule. N'hésitez-pas à le torturer pour qu'il parle. De toute façon, il ne sent même plus la douleur. Nous l'avons pourtant roué de coups pour qu'il crache le morceau, mais pas un mot n'est sorti de sa bouche

-Je vois.

L' homme entra dans la cellule en silence, s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, ternis par la poussière et le sol froid de la cage. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau. Elle faisait peur.

- Laissez-nous seuls

- Bien, Sasuke-Sama.

Il se baissa et s'accroupit de façon à être à la hauteur du prisonnier, tremblant encore de tous ses membres.

- Uzumaki Naruto, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune garçon sembla reprendre des forces :

- Exact, mais vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour un autographe, sourit narquoisement (pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe)Naruto.

- Non, en effet, répondit le brun. Tu es amusant, tu me plais bien, ricana-t'il.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Lui plaire ? Cet homme pouvait-t 'il représenter une lueur d'espoir dans ce monde cruel et injuste ? Mais l'utopie ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement.

- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te torturer.

Naruto recula, terrorisé. Il se terra au fond de la cellule, mais gémit lorsque l'homme attrapa son bras déjà malmené et le serra fort.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Le garçon n'avait plus la force de se battre ou de se rebeller. Il savait que cet homme ferait de sa vie un véritable enfer, pire que celui dans lequel il était déjà. Il réfléchit avant de répondre et se rappela du nom que le garde avait prononcé.

-Sasuke...Sama ?

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son futur bourreau commença à rigoler sadiquement, sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se reprit et se stoppa, il lança cruellement à sa victime :

- Oui, c'est exactement cela, ce que je représente pour toi. Je suis ton maître, ce qui signifie que tu dois m'obéir. J'ai bien compris que les coups ne t'atteignent plus depuis longtemps. Mais je connais d'autres méthodes pour faire parler les ordures comme toi.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Naruto consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et Sasuke put enfin contempler leur beauté. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Azurs, aussi purs que lui.

Le jeune garçon se redressa et le brun, intrigué, le laissa faire. Il resta comme pétrifié quand Naruto l'observa longuement. Soudain, le blond pose sa main sur la joue de Sasuke et relève la tête. Aucun son de sanglot ne sort de sa bouche lorsqu'il pleure en le regardant :

-Sasuke-Sama... Vous souffrez, vous avez beaucoup de peine en vous. Je peux le sentir. Mais alors pourquoi en causez-vous encore plus aux gens, en les faisant souffrir de la sorte ? J'ai confiance en vous, aussi ridicule que cela puisse vous paraître. Je lis dans votre regard un passé sombre et beaucoup de tristesse.

Naruto se tût, n'ayant jamais autant parlé depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cette cellule.

Sasuke le regarda, plus que surpris d'avoir été percé à jour, puis le gifle :

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Je reviendrai demain.

Et il referma la porte à clef.

Le lendemain comme promis, il est là. Les jours suivants aussi d'ailleurs. Naruto savait qu'il ne manquerait jamais aucune occasion de le torturer, maintenant qu'il avait vu à travers lui. Sa torture est psychologique. Il a trouvé le bon moyen. Il a appris la façon dont ses proches et sa famille se sont fait tuer et s'en sert contre lui pour le faire culpabiliser. Cela le fait crier, pleurer et supplier pendant deux bonnes heures, sous les yeux impassibles de Sasuke.

Mais un jour, plus d'insultes. Plus que des coups encore et encore. Et lorsqu'il eût enfin terminé, il agit d'une étrange manière avec moi. Son regard devint plus doux et il soigna ses blessures en prenant le temps de bien les désinfecter, puis il le regarda dans les yeux en reproduisant le geste que Naruto avait eu à son arrivée. Il caressa sa joue avec la paume de sa main et murmura, d'une voix rauque :

-Je suis désolé.

Ca y est. Le jeune homme blond sût pourquoi il était heureux que Sasuke lui rende visite tous les jours. Il en était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de son geôlier. Quelle ironie !

Les deux personnes éprouvaient réellement une forte attirance l'un envers l'autre. Sasuke s'était excusé, Naruto l'avait pardonné.

Sasuke finit par poser une question à son prisonnier :

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu me demander d'arrêter de te frapper, ce jour là. Je savais également que ce que je te faisais n'était même plus humain. Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait la morale comme la première fois ?

Le garçon, du haut de ses seize ans, réfléchit puis répondit :

-Je n'aime pas faire de mal aux gens, je les aime, tout simplement. Je les aime... Mais pas comme je t'aime toi.

Naruto prit conscience de la phrase qu'il avait prononcé à voix haute et rougit en se cachant le visage.

Sasuke sourit et prit ses mains.

-Ne te cache pas, tu es si beau. J'étais devenu quelqu'un de si froid à cause de ce passé qui me rongeait. Mais j'ai réalisé grâce à toi que faire souffrir n'était pas une solution. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour ta gentillesse, ton côté adorable lorsque tu es gêné et toutes tes qualités que je ne connais pas encore.

Le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras, en pensant qu'une étreinte l'apaiserait. Très vite cependant, l'envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher devint forte. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui se laissa bercer par le rythme de ce baiser passionné.

Par ce geste, Sasuke essayait de lui transmettre le plus d'amour possible et un sentiment de sécurité.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, l'homme défit les boutons de la chemise, seul vêtement que portait Naruto depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Car sa couleur, blanche à l'origine était aujourd'hui grise à cause de la saleté des lieux.

Naruto tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sasuke, qu'on pouvait maintenant considérer comme son amant. Il s'empressa de refermer le tissu sur lui.

-Je ne veux pas...Mon corps est laid...

-Je sais ce que tu as enduré, Naruto. Je ne serai pas dégoûté.

Oh non, il n'était pas au courant ! Car lorsqu'il ôta la chemise, la surprise et la colère furent telles qu'il se mord la lèvre afin de pouvoir se contrôler. Des coups de fouet, des brûlures, des entailles, beaucoup de blessures de toutes sortes. Certaines avaient l'air très récentes. Il en avait vu beaucoup des situations comme celle de Naruto, mais là, il ne put supporter de voir le sang tâcher sa peau, les cicatrices la souiller.

Sasuke fit alors glisser ses lèvres sur chacune de ces marques, comme pour guérir ce corps qui n'était que souffrance. Il recouvrit ensuite son dos de son long manteau noir et le referma sur lui. Le brun prit alors une décision. Celle de le faire sortir d'ici, de gré ou de force. Ainsi il n'aurait plus à supporter tout ça.

Il l'emmena, le portant dans ses bras. Naruto se recroquevilla dans les bras de son sauveur.

Les deux amants se firent surprirent par un garde, qui lui ordonna de déposer le blond et de partir sur le champ. Mais Sasuke ne se démonta pas pour autant

-Que ça vous plaise ou non, je l'emporte avec moi. Il faudra me tuer pour que je vous le laisse, fit -t 'il en resserrant sa prise.

Abattre un homme aussi puissant que Sasuke Uchiha signifiait purement un arrêt de mort immédiat. Se mettre à dos toute la mafia japonaise ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Aussi les laissa -t' il partir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors. La chaleur faisait un bien fou à Naruto qui n'était pas sorti de sa cellule triste et froide depuis plus d'un an.

-Naruto... Je m'en veux un peu. Je voulais te libérer, mais en t'emmenant avec moi, je ne suis pas différent d'eux. Je t'enchaîne, moi aussi, à ma manière. Je ne voulais pas ça, je...

Mais il fut coupé par Naruto, qui sourit, un vrai sourire, pas un sourire hypocrite qui tentait de montrer qu'il allait bien.

-Sasuke... Je suis plus libre avec toi que je ne l'ai jamais été avec quiconque, alors je suis heureux. Je ne me sens pas prêt maintenant, mais un jour, tu connaîtras la vérité sur la mort de mes proches et sur mon traumatisme, je te le promets.

-Ca ne fait rien, j'attendrai, répondit Sasuke.

Et ils scellèrent cette promesse par un long baiser plein de tendresse.

OWARI

Reviews ?

La fin peut paraître un peu sortie du monde des bisounours, je l'avoue xD


End file.
